Una conversación muy necesaria
by maribelcullen
Summary: Regina y White Snow conversan después de la llegada de Marian de pasado y abren su corazón, será posible que Regina tenga su final feliz.


Once Upon a Time no me pertenece solo juego un rato con los personajes.

Este Fic participa en el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybooke"

Como era posible que esta mujer estuviera el descaro de aparecer en mi casa y tocar mi puerta después de lo que hizo su Hija, debería destrozar su corazón. Es lo que lo quería hacer desde que vi el cuerpo de mi madre sin vida, y ahora perder el amor de mi vida, como era posible que esta familia pudiera hacerme tanto daño. Lo único que quería era ver la cara de White Snow o de Emma llena de dolor mientras exprime la vida de su corazón. Pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de esta pelea que lo único que me a traído es dolor y miseria, perdí a mi madre, a mi hijo y ahora perdí la segunda oportunidad de poder amar.

-¿Qué quieres? - deje con despreció

-Regina, yo solo quería saber ¿cómo estabas? - me dijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

-¡Como estoy! Tienes el descaro de preguntar ¡COMO ESTOY! DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TU HIJA ME HIZO – prácticamente estaba gritando.

-Yo te entiendo...

-No seas hipócrita, como puede saber la famosa White Snow como me siento, ¿algunas vez has periodo a un amor? - le dije con desprecio y dolor.

-Si, sé que es perder a un amor, por si has olvidado por tu culpa perdí a mi hija - me dijo White Snow, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Solo suspire, era verdad esta estúpida venganza había traído dolor y infelicidad a muchas personas, a veces me pregunto si tome el camino correcto.

-¿Vas a pasar? - le pregunte.

-Si – nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo tomar?

-Si

Hice aparecer dos tazas de chocolate caliente, frente a la mesa de estar.

-Gracias Regina te acordaste como me gusta - me dijo White Snow mientras bebía su chocolate

-Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan querida - le dije restándole importancia, pero podía recordar perfectamente el día que había creado esa mezcla especial para Snow y desde ese momento no tomaba el chocolate caliente de otra forma.

-Regina hay algo que te quiero preguntar hace varios años - me dijo Snow mientras jugaba con la con la taza.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - la verdad es que ya nada podía lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué no me mataste antes?, si lo hubieras hecho te hubieses librado de tantos problemas – ¡muy bien! esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-No es demasiado tarde para que te mate si eso es lo que quieres - le dije con una sonrisa y Snow niega con la cabeza.

-No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Me has odiado por tantos años y has intentado muchas veces matarme, pero siempre quise saber ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo? Vivíamos juntos en el castillo durante más de diez años y estuve muchas veces sola contigo cuando sólo era una niña. Y tú sabes que hubiera sido muy fácil matarme y que hubiera parecido un accidente.

-No es tan fácil como tú crees - le dije con tristeza, era verdad podía haberla matado con tanta facilidad mientras dormía pero jamás lastimaría a un niño.

-No me vengas a decir que no era fácil, Hay mil maneras que podrías haberme matado y sin embargo no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no me mataste?

-Mataste a mi madre….

-Eso no es...

-No me interrumpas White Snow - le dije – tu, tuviste tu oportunidad ahora me escuchas – le dije con una voz autoritaria que no había usado en ella hace muchos años, y por lo que veo aun funciona porque Snow se cayó al instante - Mataste a mi madre, no eres tan buena e inocente como siempre has creído, mataste a una persona. Pero no te puedo culpar cien por cierto de eso, hay eventos que te llevaron a tener la fuerza de matar a mi madre. Tú perdiste una madre, un padre, la infancia de tu hija, el mal no nace, se hace White Snow, y eso no se crea en un momento, eso lleva años, el camino a la oscuridad se crea con cada desgracia y con cada trozo de alma roto y llega un punto en que es imposible dar marcha atrás.

Snow iba hablar y la detuve alzando la mano.

-Eso fue lo que paso conmigo, perdí a mi primer amor, porque tú nunca pensaste en las consecuencias al igual que tu hija no pensó en las consecuencias de traerse a esa mujer del pasado. El dolor de la perdida de Daniel fue insoportable, después la boda con tu padre yo no lo amaba, tu sabes lo desagradable que es estar con una persona que no amas, se que cometí errores y estoy pagando por ellos, así que si viniste hablar del pasado puedes irte no estoy de humor – le dije mientras me levantaba con las tazas en la mano para llevarla a la cocina.

-Tal vez- reflexiona en voz baja Snow - Tal vez no somos tan diferentes, tú y yo.

-Por dios santo White Snow creo que has perdido la cabeza, ¿sabes con quien te estás comparando? - le pregunte.

-Si Regina, me comparo con la mujer que me salvó la vida, ella era buena, más de lo que yo jamás he podido ser. Recuerdo que me cuidabas cuando estaba enferma, cuando Padre se iba de viaje tu me dejabas dormir en tu cama cuando tenía pesadillas, recuerdo perfectamente que tu siempre estuviste conmigo cuando estaba triste, sabes algo yo siempre quise ser como tu - me dijo Snow en un susurro, eso ultimo nunca lo hubiera imaginado White Snow, quiso ser como yo, era una idea absurda, pero la sinceridad en la voz de Snow no pude dudar de ella.

-Yo no soy buena, al menos ya nunca más – le susurre, pero Snow solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Por dios Regina, hay que dejar esta rabia, el dolor, la venganza atrás, hemos dejado que el dolor de nuestros corazones interfieran en nuestras decisiones, no te voy a mentir hay cosas que nunca vamos a olvidar – dijo Snow, ella se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano y después de un minuto de silencio continuo hablando – yo se que nunca me vas a perdonar por la muerte de Daniel o de tu madre, como yo nunca voy a olvidar la muerte de mi padre o que me quitaras la infancia de mi hija. Pero hay que dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

Eso es muy fácil para ti decirlo. Nadie piensa que eres mala, siempre te han visto como la heroína – le dije mientras miraba el piso

-Te puedo asegurar que no soy héroe. Yo también te he hecho daño, mate a tu madre usando magia negra – me dijo mientras apretaba mas mi mano, es definitivo las cosas nunca cambian Snow tenía esa maña de apretar mi mano cuando estaba nerviosa.

-No importa lo que hayas hecho todavía hay gente afuera que daría la vida por ti, sin importar nada, pero yo no tengo a nadie dime.

-Y Henry

-Él me va a odiar – le dije amargamente

-Por dios Regina claro que no, el siempre te va amar y te lo ha demostrado muchas veces, Regina mírame – me dijo Snow y alce la vista – el te adora confía en mí.

-Y ¿cómo puedes saber eso? – le dije mientras me alejaba de ella – cuando el escuche las historia de Marian de cómo era la Bruja Malvada, crees que aun me va a querer.

-Claro que si

-Dime como puedes estar tan segura Snow – le dije mientras caminaba en la sala, para clamar un poco mis nervios.

-Porque yo no te odio – me dijo Snow - A pesar de todo lo que me has hecho nunca he sido capaz de odiarte, porque recuerdo todos los años que fuiste una madre, todos los momentos que vivimos juntas, lo que me enseñaste por dios Regina fuste tú la que me educo, mi padre siempre estaba de viajes, fuiste la mejor madrastra de lo que jamás podría haber deseado, y yo te quise muchísimo, te ame. Y ese mismo amor lo veo en los ojos de Henry, el te adora. Sé que me odiabas cuando yo era una niña, pero Henry lo amas más que tu propia vida, y sé que aunque mi amor nunca fue suficiente, tal vez el amor de Henry sí. Tal vez el amor de Henry puede ayudar a que no vuelvas a caer en la oscuridad, Regina hay bondad en tu corazón derrotaste a Zelena con magia de luz, eso significa que aun hay esperanza.

Yo sabía que Snow tenía razón en algunas cosas, cuando estuve con Robín pude recordar que era ser feliz, pero esa experiencia también me enseño que la felicidad no dura, y un día de felicidad significaba años de amargura y que el destino no quería que fuera feliz.

-Los villanos no tenemos un final feliz querida – le dije

-Henry dice que ya no eres una villana – me dijo con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos, esa sonrisa me hacia recordar a Henry cuando era más pequeño, no se podía negar que la sangre es fuerte, el se parecía mucho a su madre y a su abuela, pero los recuerdos de esa sonrisa tan llena de amor y esperanza y verlo de nuevo en la cara de Snow**, **ella ya es toda una mujer, pero todavía en muchos aspectos era aquella niña que había rescatado de un caballo desbocado, había tantos recuerdo de los primeros días en el castillo, antes de que mi corazón hubiera sido consumido por la oscuridad, podía recordar las risas, los juegos favoritos de Snow y las veces que habíamos sonreído juntas, había momentos en que olvidaba que esa chica era la causa de mi miseria.

-Yo no te odiaba cuando eras una niña – le dije - Es por eso que no te maté. Yo apenas había empezado mi camino hacia la oscuridad, podría haber dado vuelta atrás. Pero yo no había tenido amor en mi vida, mi madre solo me usaba para cumplir un sueño frustrado que siempre tuvo, cuando te conocí y me diste tu amor de forma incondicional te empecé a querer, pero después de que Daniel murió todo cambio, me negué a amar de nuevo, porque me repetía las palabras de mi madre una y otra vez que el _amor es solo debilidad_. Pero tu ingenuidad y tu amor, hubo momentos en que me olvidé de esa estúpida venganza y me permití que mi corazón se abriera y te amaba, eran buenos momento, pero de pronto llega el recuerdo de mi madre apretando el corazón de Daniel y el cayendo muerto - le dije mientras suspiraba – y mi rabia volvía y dejaba que la oscuridad entrara en mi corazón.

Snow se me quedo mirando en estado de shock, creo que yo nunca le había dicho que la amaba, al menos no en voz alta, podía ver las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas, me acerque y le seque las lagrimas.

-Creo que el embarazo te puso muy sentimental – le dije para romper un poco el ambiente, creo que nunca habíamos tenido una conversación así antes.

-Si creo que si – me dijo con una sonrisa – se que ya ahorita no importa pero quiero pedirte perdón por la muerte de Daniel, por lo de tu madre, por todo.

En cuestión de segundos tenia a Snow abrazándome como si fuera una tabla de salvación, podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi hombro, lo único que hice fue ir al sofá y sentarnos hay mientras la consolaba como cuando era una niña y había tenido una pesadilla.

¿Cuándodejastedequererme? – me pregunto Snow pero no la escuche.

-No entendí lo que me preguntaste – le dije mientras trataba de ver a su rostro, pero Snow se negó.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de quererme? – me pregunto

Me quede unos segundos pensativa pero al final decidí hablar con la verdad por primera vez, separe a Snow para poder verla a los ojos, tome la barbilla en mis manos - nunca deje de quererte, todavía te quiero. Es algo que he tratado de suprimir, de olvidar y lamentablemente nunca he tenido éxito, todavía hay un lugar en mi corazón para ti. Eras una niña muy dulce y tal vez demasiado ingenuo – le dije mientras suspiraba - yo siempre quise un hijo, si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma habría sido una mejor madre.

-Tú eras una buena madre Regina.

-En serio – le dije mientras alzaba la ceja en forma de no te creo y Snow solo sonrió con picardía.

-Está bien, hubo ocasiones que no fuiste muy buena como mandarme al bosque para ser asesinada, pero también recuerdo momentos cuando me sentía mal, estaba enferma o estaba triste ahí estuviste tú, siendo una buena madre.

-Era mi deber estar a tu lado – le dije mientras me encogía los hombros.

-No claro que no, tú pudiste dejar que los criados se encargara de mí, pero no, tú siempre estuviste a mi lado día y noche cuando enfermaba, eso solo lo hace una persona buena, una buena madre.

-Gracias Snow – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Recuerdas cuando estabas enferma y te lleve el desayuno a la cama – dijo Snow con la cara roja, eso me hizo sonreír.

-Si como olvidar, primero casi se derrama por toda la cama y todo estaba súper salado – le dije con una sonrisa – fue el peor desayuno que hubiese comido.

-Oye pero te lo comiste todo y no hubo quejas – me dijo con cara de ofendida.

-Claro que me lo comí sin quejas, sabias que te habías esforzado en prepararlo, aunque después me arrepentí – le dije con una sonrisa – creo que intentaste matarme con esa comida.

Snow solo sonrió y puso su cabeza en mi hombro y así estuvimos un rato.

-Regina.

-Sí.

-Porque no comenzamos de nuevo – me dijo Snow – es decir no espero que me perdones…

-Snow la que debería pedir perdón soy yo, por todo lo que te hice – le dije en voz baja.

-Regina lo único que hay que hacer es tratar de seguir adelante y tener un futuro mejor sin peleas o venganza. Ya hemos peleado por tanto tiempo que ya es hora de acabar con esto – me dijo Snow

-La verdad es que yo también quiero dejar de pelear contigo, se suponía que todo esto me iba a ser feliz. Se suponía que esta maldición me traería la felicidad, pero no, sólo me hice mucho daño y dolor, porque el día que perdí a Henry mi corazón se rompió.

-Entonces comenzamos de nuevo madre – me dijo Snow, mi boca casi llego al piso de la impresión hacía años que ella no me llamaba así.

-Si claro que si – le dije con una sonrisa y algunas lagrimas cayeron por mi mejilla – pero te digo una sola cosa White Snow, donde tu hija me llame abuela me da un infarto – le dije a Snow y ella tenía una sonrisa que me daba terror era la misma de Henry cuando tenía algo planeado y no me iba a gustar.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar mañana?

-¿A cenar? ¿Contigo, Emma y David? – le pregunte no sabía si podía tener a la Señorita Swan al frente y no atacarla – crees que tu familia va a recibirme bien, después de lo que tu hija vio en el pasado, no creo que me tenga mucha confianza.

-No te preocupes por Emma ella están terca como tú, pero siempre va a darte el beneficio de la duda, aunque sólo sea por el amor de Henry y de David, tranquila que el hará lo que yo le diga.

-Creo no me cabe duda de que eso es cierto, Snow

-¿Entonces vas a venir?

Podía ver los ojos esperanzado se mi hijastra, wao! hace tanto que no la veía de esa forma, pero era verdad me gustara o no Snow siempre fue mi hija. Dios esa mirada que Snow me estaba dando era la misma que me daba cuando era una niña y mi invitaba a tomar té, sabía que era imposible rechazar las invitaciones en ese momento y me estaba percatando que tenia la mismo influencia en mi, aunque estoy completamente segura que prefiero las muñecas y peluches de Snow como compañía que David y Emma iba hacer.

-Está bien, iré – la sonrisa de Snow era tan real y cálida que no pude dejar de sonreír

-¿Entonces qué dices a las 6 está bien Madre?

-Si está bien – aun no sabía si era buena idea o no. Pero por primera vez quería sentirme bien, quiero ser feliz y ser amado. Tal vez ahora, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, podía tener una familia, una hija. Quizá, después de todo este tiempo y todo este dolor, pueden finalmente ser feliz.


End file.
